An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has been widely used as a medical imaging equipment for displaying internal images of a subject and diagnosing the subject.
Generally, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may include the following: a main body for accommodating various components for ultrasonic diagnosis; a display device mounted on the main body for displaying ultrasonic images; and a control panel having a unit for inputting a command and controlling the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in order to execute an ultrasonic diagnosis. The control panel may be supported on the main body to move up and down relative to the main body in order to provide the user with convenience during ultrasonic diagnosis.
FIG. 1 is a side elevational view showing a prior art device for supporting the control panel of an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,569. The device 20 for supporting the control panel 13 may include the following: a base bracket 21 coupled to a main body of an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus; upper and lower arms 22, 23 pivotably coupled to the base bracket 21 via first and third hinges 22a, 23a, respectively; a support mount 26 pivotably coupled to other ends of the upper and lower arms 22, 23 via second and fourth hinges 22b, 23b to support the control panel 13; and a gas spring 25 coupled to the upper arm 22 and the base bracket 21 at its both ends. The gas spring 25 operates by a valve (not shown), wherein a release switch (not shown) opens and closes the same. The release switch is disposed at the control panel 13. The release switch and the valve are connected by a cable (not shown).
If a user manipulates the release switch, then the valve is open and the working fluid can flow into and out of a cylinder 25a of the gas spring 25. In such a state, the arms 22, 23 are allowed to pivot relative to the base bracket 21 and the control panel 13 can move up and down. If the user manipulates the release switch in order to stay the control panel 13 at a desired height, then the valve is closed and the working fluid cannot flow into and out of the cylinder 25a of the gas spring 25. In this state, the arms 22, 23 are not allowed to move relative to the base bracket 21. Thus, the control panel 13 may stay at such desired height.
However, the above-described prior art device 20 for supporting the control panel must include the gas spring 25 disposed between the arm 22 and the base bracket 21 for selectively restricting the pivotal movement of the arms 22, 23. In addition, it must include the release switch and the cable for actuating the gas spring 25. Thus, there is a problem in that a design of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus would be somewhat restricted due to the arrangement of the gas spring 25, the release switch and the cable. Further, a long-term use of the gas spring 25 tends to wear out the cylinder 25a and a rod 25b, thereby significantly deteriorating the braking force of the gas spring 25. Moreover, there is another problem in that a user must move the control panel 13 against the resistant pressure of the working fluid of the gas spring 25.